


The Power of the Force

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU- Jyn and Cassian Kiss, Alternate Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, Grief, Last Moments, Loss, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: An alternate ending for Rogue One. This has major Rogue One spoilers in case you could not tell. Please do not read if you do not want the ending of the movie spoiled!





	

Jyn held on tight to Cassian’s hand, giving him the best smile that she could. They were not getting off the planet and they both knew that fact. Still they had gotten their message out so that was all that mattered. They might die but because of this sacrifice so many more could get to live. It was something Jyn would be okay with because all the lives that were saved.

“Your father would be proud of you, Jyn.” Cassian told her as he looked into her eyes.

Jyn was overwhelmed with emotion at his words. At the beginning she did not care at all about the rebellion. Cassian had also not cared about her father, ready to shoot him on a command made by just one lone man. Still she could tell he truly meant it which made her heart flutter. In the short time they had known each other everything had changed. She wondered what would have happened to them if they got to live past this moment. 

Still there was not time to think about what could have been as they would die any moment now. Now she had to live in the moment and enjoy the last bits of time she had. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was the second one she had done, the first in the elevator. She enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers and his free hand cupping her cheek. After a few beats they pulled away before they wrapped their arms and held him tight.

Jyn closed her eyes and waited for it to happen, still clinging on tight to Cassian. She waited and waited but nothing seemed to happen. She was sure their would be a loud sound, a pain, or perhaps even her father guiding her to whatever came next in life.

Suddenly she felt nothing there for there to hold onto and she opened her eyes. “Cassian?” She called out only to watch as his body disintegrated into ash. The woman was left speechless as she saw it all fall into her lap. The man she had just kissed and just prepared herself to die with was gone having vanished before her very eyes.

Jyn looked around to see the planet was desolate all the buildings, people, and any form of life all turned to ash. All around her it was grey and smoking leaving no trace of what had once been a planet full of life. 

Still she was confused, how had she lived but it was all still gone? As she stood she looked down to her necklace. It was glowing and she realized it had to be the reason why she was still there. The force had kept her alive with this bit of it she kept around her neck. She wished that she would have known it would do that. Perhaps she would have put it around Cassian, he deserved to live. Maybe Bodhi who just learned freedom or Chirrut whose wise words should have heard by many more souls. Instead she had lived in their place, having to carry on as the lone survivor of Rogue One.

Rather than cry about it she stood proud and took in a breath. She would be free for Bodhi, wise for Chirrut, and happy for Cassian. She would continue to fight for the rebellion to make sure that her father was proud of her.


End file.
